


Promise to forgive me if I promise to change

by binniespoutylips



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, in some parts anyways, jae ily, like really out of character i made jae more like me than like jae, not rlly enemies to lovers but, ok i made him mean i feel bad, really light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniespoutylips/pseuds/binniespoutylips
Summary: Jae doesn’t understand why he acts this way. For as long as he can remember, he’s had a habit of teasing Wonpil. The part he doesn’t understand isn’t what motivated him to tease in the first place though, the opposite actually, it’s more the case that he knows why he teases, he just doesn’t understand why he continues to do it while knowing his reasons are immature.





	Promise to forgive me if I promise to change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrycola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycola/gifts).

> !!!BIG DISCLAIMER SO THERE IS NO MORE CONFUSION!!!  
I am in no way saying that Jae acts this way irl. I do not at all believe he is a bully. Please remember that this is fan FICTION. If I need to exaggerate reality in order to make an interesting story (and to make up for my lack of writing skills ahEM-) then please do no fault me for it. The only people who know the real Jae and Wonpil are the real Jae and Wonpil. I am only here to say what the fictional recreation of them are feeling and doing. Enjoy reading <3

Jae doesn’t understand why he acts this way. For as long as he can remember, he’s had a habit of teasing Wonpil. The part he doesn’t understand isn’t what motivated him to tease in the first place though, the opposite actually, it’s more the case that he knows why he teases, he just doesn’t understand why he continues to do it while knowing his reasons are immature.

The truth is, Jae has what he would call “a little crush” on Wonpil. (Others may call it a big crush but that’s besides the point.) He came to this realization a while ago, while simultaneously realizing that the reason he teases him so much more than others is to try to hide the fact that in reality, he favors him over others. 

This is what he doesn’t understand. He  knows his teasing is a childish attempt at hiding his feelings. He  knows it’s not the right way to handle himself. He  knows his pathetic habit could hurt the boy he cares so deeply about. He  knows why he should stop. But somehow, in the heat of the moment, he doesn’t. He let’s instinct take over. ‘_So stubborn I can’t even listen to my own advice_’, he often thinks. Even so, he continues to put himself and his beloved friend through the torture of his awkardly disrespectful habits.

— ☁︎ —

The sun shines brightly on the pavement as 5 boys walk up to their shared dorm.

“All I’m saying is, the og spiderman will always be superior.”

The tallest boy says cockily.

“Jae, just because you’re old doesn’t mean you get to talk to us like uncultured children.” Younghyun retorts with a roll of his eyes, and a grin on his face to rival his snark. Said “elder” gasps in exaggerated offense, “How DARE you... I may  technically be the oldest but Sungjin’s still the old man around here.” He smirks at the “younger elder”, earning a tasteful glare in response, as well as a few giggles from the youngest two friends. 

“Anyways...” Younghyun starts. “I like the new spiderman. He’s bright and relatable. not such a stuck up nerd like the original.”

“Your moms a stuck up nerd.” Jae mumbles, pouting at the diss on his favored character.

They’ve reached their front door, entering and setting their bags down with a huff. Sungjin and Dowoon scurry off to find food as the other two continue their conversation on the couch, with Wonpil sitting by listening.

“Admit it! I’m right.” Younghyun turns his head up in self proclaimed victory. “Honestly I can’t see how you guys are still arguing about this,” Wonpil chimes in with a giggle. “Spiderman is Spiderman right? I think he’s cool no matter what.” He smiles gently, proud of his attempt to bring them to peace. 

Jae scoffs. “HAH yeah okay and since when have your opinions been relevant here.” 

The younger’s smile slowly drops. “Haha yeah...”

Younghyun looks at the younger, then to the older, and back to the younger, confused at what to do amidst the awkwardness.  ‘_Jae you idiot, do you even understand how fucked up that sounds even for a joke?_’  He attempts to say to the boy telepathically. Obviously, it doesn’t work. Good attempt though.

“No y‘know what, wonpils right I think. Spiderman is always cool.” He says out loud, trying desperately to cut the awkard tension and make the poor boy feel better.

“He’s not right, he just likes the new guy cause he’s as naive and pathetic as Wonpil himself.” Jae bites back.

“Jae...” Younghyun starts, before the other two boys come back into the living room.

“ Who’s pathetic?” Dowoon asks innocently.

“Dowoon I wouldn’t-“ Younghyun begins.

“Wonpil, who else.” Jae interrupts with a snarky chuckle. No one else is laughing.Especially not Wonpil. He’s gone silent.

“Jae.” Sungjin says firmly. “What are you trying to do here.”

“Chill, I’m just joking around, man.”

“Are you?” Wonpil finally speaks. His voice is timid, quiet.

“Duh.” Jae replies dismissively. “What, now you can’t take a joke? Damn maybe you really are pathetic.”

‘_What am I doing?_

_I’m going to take it too far._

_I should stop._

_How do I stop?_

_He’ll be fine._

_Do I need to stop?_’

“Why do you always have to be like that?” Wonpil replies, impossibly quieter.

“What?”

“Why do you act like this?” Wonpil repeats, just loud enough to be heard.

Jae scoffs, “Like what? Don’t tell me you’re about to throw a fit over a spiderman conversation-“

“It’s not about spiderman!” Wonpil snaps.

“It’s not about spiderman it’s about everything else you’re saying!” He stands up and faces Jae.

“What  _I’m_ saying?” Jae shoots back defensively.

“Yes! It’s about what you’re saying, what you’re doing, how you act! Not just now, always! Why do all of our conversations turn into confrontations?!” The shorter boy has started shaking. He’s staring at the ground, fists clenched.

“What, so I’m just not allowed to do anything then?! That’s how I am! I tease people! That’s my personality, everyone else can handle it, why are you so fucking sensitive about it?” Jae looks down and rubs his temples exasperatedly.

“Because that’s not your personality! You aren’t so aggressive with other people! You never go farther than teasing with others, you only seem to have a real problem with me.”

His voice breaks at last sentence. Jae shoots his head up, eyes widening. The boy in front of him is crying.

He freezes.

‘_I took it too far._’

Dowoon and Younghyun are instantly at the weeping boys side, while Sungjin shoots a disapproving look to Jae. The other two follow. Wonpil can’t bear to look at him.

He knows he deserves it.

He deserves all the disapproval, hell he deserves to be hated.

But Wonpil deserves none of his mistreatment. He knows it. He wants to make it right.

“W- Wait-“ 

“You should go.” Sungjin interrupts him.

He deserves that too.

He rushes out the front door, not sparing another glance behind him as tears fill his eyes.

— ☁︎ —

Jae ends up in a coffee shop down the road, not bothering to hide his swollen face, he sips his now cold drink. He doesn’t know what time it is now, he assumes lunch time as the small cafe is growing busier. He checks his phone. A message from sungjin.

“Sorry to kick you out, but what you‘ve done is not cool. Not just in this situation, the way you’ve been treating him for a while now is unacceptable. I know you’re at least smart enough to be aware of that. Come back whenever you’re ready to sit down and apologize to Wonpil. Until then, don’t bother interacting with him.”

Ready? He’ll never be ready for the conversation about to come. But the longer he leaves Wonpil hurting the more he’ll hurt, and the last thing Jae wants to do is hurt him more than he already has.

— ☁︎ —

Jae slowly opens the door to their home. He enters cautiously, unsure if the silence around him is calming him down or making him more anxious.

He walks to Sungjins room to alert him of his arrival. He gently knocks, before timidly pushing the door open. Sungjin and Younghyun are sitting on the bed, they stop their conversation as they notice Jae. Younghyun shoots him an unrecognizable look resembling some mix of disappointment and sympathy.

“You gonna talk to him?” Sungjin asks simply.

Jae nods.

“Good. I’ll... go handle Dowoon.”

‘ _ Dowoon? _ ’ Jae thinks to himself.

Sungjin heads towards Wonpil’s room. Jae watches from afar as the man peeks his head into the room and retrieves a very angry looking Dowoon and starts to talk to him. He can’t make out what they’re saying, but he doesn’t miss the several deadly glares Dowoon shoots his way.

Jaes never seen him act this way before.

‘_I went too far._’ He thinks again.

A few moments later, Dowoon stomps to the front door and Sungjin returns to Jae.

“I’m taking Dowoon and Hyun out. If we come back and find Pil in worse condition than we left him, I can’t promise Dowoon will spare your life.”

Jae nods.

“And hey,” Sungjin puts a hand on his shoulder and looks into his eyes. “Do the right thing. Tell the truth.  All the truth...” He enunciated with a a quirked eyebrow. “Don’t fuck it up.”

“...I know” Jae replies quietly.

— ☁︎ —

He waits for everyone to leave, before taking a deep breath and walking up to Wonpil’s room.

He gently knocks.

“Dowoon? Come in.” The younger boy responds quietly.

Jae opens the door gently, “Actually it’s um.. its me.” he says.

Wonpil startles at the unexpected identity of his visitor, he looks towards the door eyes wide.

Jae could cry at the sight. 

It hasn’t been more than a couple hours, but it looks like the boy has been crying for weeks. His eyes are red and sad, his face is puffy and it screams heartbreak, he’s curled up as small as possible in the corner of his full size bed. He looks broken.

‘_I broke him._’

“Can um... can I talk to you?” Jae asks as gently as he can, afraid anything he does will destroy the already harmed boy. Wonpil nods, barely enough to be noticed. It’s enough for Jae though, as he creeps over to the bed and slowly sits on the end of it, giving the younger boy as much space as possible.

Wonpil frowns at this.  ‘_Does he hate me that much? He can’t even bear to be next to me?’_

“I’m so sorr-“

“Do you hate me?” Wonpil interrupts quietly.

Jae’s heart breaks.

“Do you hate me?” He asks again, tears already forming in his eyes.

“Hate you?” Jae repeats quietly in disbelief.

Wonpils tears start to fall, “Did I do something wrong? I keep thinking and I don’t know what I could have done. Whatever it is I am so sorry please just tell me so I can make it up to you I don’t want you to be mad at me anymore I really never meant to-“

“No no no Pillie please calm down,”

The nickname makes the smaller boys heart ache, but his tears make the olders heart ache even worse.

“Look at me Pil.”

The brunette hesitates.

“Please look at me.” Jae begs.

He slowly looks up.

“You are  not in the wrong here. Not in  any  way. You were right to be upset with me. The way I treat you is not okay. You do not deserve that from anyone.”

He makes eye contact with the small boy in front of him.

“I am  so sorry. So incredibly sorry and I know nothing I say or do will make up for how I’ve treated you but I will do anything to show you that you deserve so much better than that, that I didn’t mean anything I said. I have no excuse for what I’ve done. And I absolutely do  not hate you. I never meant to make you feel that way I can’t believe I let myself go so far. There isn’t a single reason for me to hate you and I will not forgive myself for letting you think that.”

“Then... how do you feel about me?”

Jae’s mouth drops. “H-how... I- what??”

“You say you don’t hate me, you say you’re sorry, but I still don’t understand why. Why? If you didn’t mean any of it why did you do it? Why did you treat me the- the way you did? You don’t hate me... but you dont seem to like me.” He doesn’t try to hold back the tears anymore. “I don’t understand. How do you even see me?”

Jae has to hold himself back from pulling the boy into his arms and kissing his tears away. Instead he reaches to rest his hand on Wonpil’s arm.

“Pillie please-“ 

“Look! Y-you’re doing what you always do. One minute you’re calling me pathetic practically saying I’m a useless sensitive child, the next you’re calling me those sweet nicknames and trying to comfort me. Are you really sorry? Are you messing with me? Am I just easy to manipulate? Or are you being sincere and I’m just being sensitive again? I don’t- I don’t understand I don’t understand any of this I want to fix it but nothing I do changes how you treat me and I don’t know what to do anymore I just wish you would at least tolerate me-“

“WONPIL.”

He snaps out of his ramble, realizing how worked up he’s gotten. He’s shaking and crying, he can’t catch his breath even though hes stopped talking.

Jae wants to punch himself unconscious.

“Wonpil baby it’s okay, it’s okay, come here please-“ he pulls the boy out of his blanket cocoon and into his arms. “C‘mon breathe with me, it’s okay it’ll be fine.” The small boy clings to his shirt trying to hide his sobs.

“I can’t believe... Pillie I... Wonpil... I’m so sorry I can’t believe I’ve done this to you I never meant for this to happen. I’m so stupid I’m sorry. This is not your fault it was never your fault. I can’t handle my feelings that is 100% on me and I am so sorry I made you feel like it was because you’ve done anything wrong because you  haven’t. Not once. You have been nothing but perfect since I’ve met you. So perfect I grew too attached to you, I fell for you too hard and my attempts to hide it went so much further than they ever should have I’m sorry I was so immature I’m sorry I didn’t realize how I was affecting you until now I’m just so sorry but I know sorry doesn’t change what I’ve put you through.”

Wonpil has frozen in his arms. He looks up slowly, “Fell... for me..?” His heart speeds up.

Jae removed his arms from around the younger boy to wipe his tears.

He cups his face, “I love you. Not as my friend. Not as my bandmate. I _love_ you. I am  _in love_ with you. I know you’ll hate me for that but you deserve to know. It’s no excuse for what I’ve put you through. but I want you to know that this has never been because I dislike you, or because you’ve done anything wrong.”

Wonpil looks into his eyes, looking for a hint of a lie, a hint of exaggeration.

He finds only truth and sincerity.

He starts crying again.

“W-wait please-“ Jae panics.

“You’re so s- stupid.” Wonpil says in between sobs.

“I know I’m so so stupid and I will do anything to make it-“

“I love you too.” 

Jae freezes. “You- you what?”

Wonpil buries his head into the older boys chest. “I love you too you big stupid idiot I l- I love you so much how could you not realize you stupid- s- stupid...” he trails off, continuing to cry into his shirt.

“Oh Pillie I’m... I’m so sorry I feel even worse I...” Jae sighs. “Come here.” He pulls the boy properly into his lap.

“Hey...” He gently guides the boy’s head up to look at him. “I really am a big stupid idiot, huh?” he smiles gently at Wonpil.

“I forgive you.” The younger boy mutters.

“What?”

“I forgive you. For everything. I’m not angry. Never was. Just... hurt. But I understand. I’ll forgive you.” He says looking deeply into Jae’s eyes, trying hard to comvince him he means it.

“Are... you sure?” Jae knows he doesn’t deserve forgiveness. For sure not now, if ever.

“I am... if you promise to be honest with your feelings from now on, I’ll forgive you.”

Jae smiles. “If it means keeping you happy I’d do anything.”

Wonpil turns to face Jae, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller boy. He looks him in his eyes, still timid and unsure, “Promise?”

Jae leans forward to rest their foreheads together.

“Promise.”

His arms tighten around the younger boy. and he pulls back to look him in the eyes.

“Can I be honest with you right now?” 

“Mhm?” wonpil replies curiously.

“Considering how I’ve treated you and how sudden this is, I understand if you aren’t ready to be with me but-“

“I’d love to! I- I’d- I want to be with you...” Wonpil looks down, flustered.

Jae smirks, “Yeah?” He leans his head closer to the other’s.

“Yeah...” Wonpil breathes.

“Can I be honest again?” Jae whispers, his breath ghosting over the brunette’s lips.

“Yeah..” he repeats, almost inaudible.

Jae leans impossibly closer, their lips barely brushing, and whispers to him.

“I’d love to kiss you.”

“_Please._ ” Wonpil whimpers.

Jae finally closes the gap between them. Wonpil lets him take control guiding him gently. It feels comfortable. It feels safe.

‘_This is the Jae I love._’

— ☁︎ —

If the other three boys happen to have come home to find the previously bickering men asleep in each others arms, who are they to interrupt. 

**Author's Note:**

> me? projecting onto Jae? perhaps.
> 
> uhhh that ending was shit and i feel like i didnt explain enough in the beginning that this isnt a one time thing and wonpils reaction was a build up of jaes consistent teasing being taken too far. but it was. so. yeah im sorry hhh
> 
> ALSO I KNOW ITS NOT GOOD TO TAKE A SUPER LONG BREAK RIGHT AFTER MAKING THIS ACCOUNT BUT im back!!! i hope yall havent forgotten about your promots and suggestions because i do still plan on writing them!!! luv u


End file.
